The Greatest journey around the pokemon world
by Nightjirachi
Summary: Stacey and Simon are twins. Follow them around the pokemon world as they beat Gym leaders, fight off Team Rocket and collect pokemon.
1. Default Chapter

**The greatest journey around the pokemon world**

**The golden Charmander**

It was October the first. Today was Stacey's tenth birthday, and she would be getting her first pokemon and be able to travel around Kanto. Her parents were giving her five presents for her birthday, since they were her only known relatives apart from her twin brother Simon, who was also going on a pokemon journey with her. He was also getting five presents, but Stacey and Simon were going to give each other a present. Both of them were mad about pokemon.

Stacey woke up. It was 7:00 and she would get her first pokemon in an hour. She didn't know what pokemon to get. She'd been thinking in her sleep what to get, but she had no idea what to get. Simon woke up and got out of bed.

"Good morning, Stacey, what pokemon are you getting?" he asked.

"I don't know" Stacey replied.

"Well maybe if you go downstairs with me, the presents might help us decide" Simon told her.

"Okay then" Stacey said. She got out of bed and went downstairs with Simon. Their mum and dad were there.

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted. Stacey and Simon ran to their presents. Stacey opened hers first. Her first one was from Dad. It was a Pokegear from his trip to Johto. She opened the other one from her mum and her dad. It was a pokeball.

"Open the pokeball" Dad told her. She threw the pokeball in the air and the pokemon came out. It was her favourite pokemon, Illumise.

"Thank you, Dad!" She cried. He hugged her.

"This is the best birthday ever!" she cried. "Thank you!"

She let go of Dad and ran to Mum. She hugged her.

"Thank you, Mum!" she cried. She let go of mum and opened her third present. It was a Pokenav from Dad. She opened her fourth present from mum. It was a backpack. It had room for normal items, special items and pokeballs. She opened her fifth present from Mum. It was a belt for her pokeballs. She opened her final present from Simon. It was a badge case.

"Thank you, Simon" Stacey said. "It's lovely"

Now it was Simon's turn to open his presents. He got the same presents as her from Mum and Dad, but they were a different style. He liked red and blue, so Mum had got him a red bag and blue belt (Stacey had hers pink and purple). He opened the present from Stacey. It was a red and blue badge case.

"Thanks, Stacey, thanks Mum, Thanks, Dad" he said to them. He opened his final present. It was a pokeball. He threw it in the air and it opened. It was a Volbeat, his favourite pokemon. Immediately, the Volbeat saw Stacey's Illumise and chased it. Illumise liked this, as Volbeat chased her for her scent. The whole family laughed. They noticed the time. It was 7:30.

"Do you think you should go on your journey now?" Mum asked.

"Okay" Stacey said. Tears were in Mum's eyes.

"Bye" she said to them, crying. They returned their pokemon and put everything in their

bags.

"Bye" Stacey and Simon said, crying. "We'll talk to you on our pokenavs"

They walked outside and ran to Professor Oak.

"You're early" he said. "Come inside"

They walked into the building and into a room. In the middle of the room was a machine with three pokeballs.

"Simon, you choose first" Oak said. He walked over to the machine. Simon opened a pokeball with a Bulbasaur in it.

"I choose Bulbasaur" he said.

"Stacey, it's your turn" Oak said. She walked over to the machine. Stacey checked out the pokemon, and then made her choice.

"I choose Charmander" she said. She opened the pokeball. There stood a Charmander. But it was gold.

"Wow, a gold Charmander!" she said!

"Here are your pokeballs and pokedexes" Oak said to them. They took the pokeballs and pokedexes and walked outside. They ran home and showed them their starter pokemon.

"I really like your choices" Dad said.

"They're so cute!" Mum said.

"We'll go now" Simon said.

"Bye" Stacey said.

They walked outside and then walked out of Pallet Town.


	2. Meeting Cowell and Powell

**Meeting Cowell and Powell**

Stacey and Simon were walking through the grass. They decided to release their pokemon. Firstly, Simon brought out Squirtle, which he named Squirty. Then he released his Volbeat, which he didn't nickname. Then Stacey sent out Charmander, which she called Goldflame, and her Illumise, which she didn't nickname. Simon's belly started to rumble.

"We didn't have any breakfast, did we?" Stacey asked.

"No, we'd better get some" Simon replied.

"But we don't have any money" Stacey pointed out.

"Should we go home?" Simon asked. Then there was a voice behind them.

"My brother and I challenge you to a pokemon battle" a voice behind them shouted. Simon and Stacey spun around. There were two boys, both with red hair. The only difference was that one of them had a strip of blue in his hair, and the other one had a strip of blonde in his hair.

"Are you going to battle us or what?" the boy with blonde in his hair shouted.

"First of all, what are your names?" Stacey asked. Then she noticed the name tags on their shirts. The boy with blonde in his hair was Powell, and the boy with blue in his hair was Cowell.

"Duh" Powell said, pointing at his name tag.

"We've just noticed" Simon said.

"Are you even going to battle us?" Cowell shouted.

"Okay, okay, we are!" Stacey shouted. "How many pokemon will be battling?"

"Each person should have one pokemon to battle with" Cowell said. "You should know that. Our grandfather Professor Oak told us"

"Your grandfather is Professor Oak? You act nothing like him. You two are horrible. He's nice" Simon said. Powell and Cowell got very angry at this.

"We're a lot like him. We're smart and we're rich" Powell told them.

"If Professor Oak is also rich, why are they snobs and Oak not?" Stacey whispered to Simon. They both giggled.

"Come on" Cowell moaned. "Let's battle! Go, Caterpie!"

"Go, Weedle!" Powell called.

The two pokemon came out. Stacey got her pokedex out to check Caterpie, and Simon got his pokedex out to check Weedle.

"Caterpie, the worm pokemon. It's short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls" the pokedex said.

"It's shiny!" Stacey exclaimed.

"So is weedle!" Simon exclaimed. He checked the pokedex.

"Weedle, the hairy bug pokemon. Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on it's head" Simon's pokedex said.

"Stop checking our pokemon, battle us!" Powell shouted.

"Okay, go, Volbeat" Simon called.

"Go, Illumise!" Stacey called.

"Weedle, start off with Poison Sting on Illumise!" Powell commanded. Weedle jumped at Illumise.

"Illumise, dodge it!" Stacey said. Illumise tried to dodge the attack, but Weedle hit her. Illumise fell to the ground.

Cowell, who was also the referee, said "Illumise is unable to battle, gladly. The-"

Illumise had gotten up.

"That's it! Use tackle!" Stacey called.

Illumise tackled Weedle. Weedle fainted.

"Weedle is unable to battle, sadly. The battle will continue without Powell" Cowell said.

"Volbeat, tackle Caterpie!" Simon said. Volbeat charged at caterpie and sent it flying in the air.

"Caterpie, use string shot!" Cowell said.

"Volbeat, dodge it!" Simon said.

Caterpie used string shot, but it missed and hit a tree branch. Caterpie was thrown in the air and landed on the tree branch, knocked out.

"Caterpie is unable to battle. The victory goes to these two kids" Cowell said.

"Here's half of our money" Powell said. He gave them 1000 pokesalary.

"Thanks. We'll be going now" Stacey said. They returned their pokemon and ran off to Viridian City.


End file.
